


Watching You In Your Dreams

by Michevalier



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I live for their cuteness okay, Light Angst, RikuNami, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Namine made Riku quite worried as she revealed her unusual condition caused by her status as "not exactly an ordinary human".
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Watching You In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about this small head-canon of mine + more RikuNami cuteness is what I needed at the moment~

"No, seriously. How do you do this?" Riku squinted suspiciously, looking at Namine's work.

Last night he went to bed at around midnight and he could swear this painting of the Radiant Garden was hardly begun... so how come it was suddenly half done?

"Well..." Namine fidgeted anxiously on her stool near the easel.

"Now that I think of it..." Riku rubbed his chin, submerged into a deep thought. "You _do_ wake up earlier than me. Every single morning."

Namine lowered her eyes as she looked at her hands. They weren't trembling, surprisingly. Considering how she could feel her limbs growing more and more tense as tension ran throughout her entire body akin to electricity.

"Do you even sleep at night?" Riku grinned at her as he was obviously joking.

Little did he know that Namine's response would wipe that big smile off his face the very next moment.

"No..." the girl said quietly as she looked up, her sky blue eyes reflected nothing but crystal clear truth. "No, I do not."

The Riku who liked to goof around was then immediately replaced by the Riku who treated every little thing with all seriousness. And it only took a single frown appear on his face for that drastic change to occur.

"What do you mean?" he asked in somewhat of a stern manner, but Namine easily recognised those tiny shaky notes in his voice.

She took her time to think of the best reply possible. She was about to reveal something that was definitely a jokes aside matter, and the fact that she hadn't told him before... him with whom she had been in a long-lasting loving relationship, only made it harder. Much harder.

"Riku," finally, Namine spoke as she took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth without breaking their intense eye contact. "Forgive me. I have known it for awhile. I just... cannot sleep. Like, at all."

"Insomnia?" Riku asked, but the girl shook her head.

"No... Initially, I thought it was the case, too. But eventually I figured out it was something different... I simply never get tired. I knew it was something unnatural, so I decided to visit Ansem the Wise and others. They examined me and..."

"And?" Riku's heart clenched painfully.

"It is not a disease or anything like that!" Namine hurried to reassure him. "However, I do have a certain... condition. This body is just... unable to fall asleep."

"Unable?" Riku was so dazed that he completely failed to register the exact moment he held the girl's hand. 

"Ansem said that this is most like a side-effect of incorporating me, a Nobody, into this vessel. He claimed that he... expected that something might go weird. After all, I never had what was considered a "proper" body before."

Riku's grip on Namine's hand tightened as he felt a wave of fury hitting him.

How come that man _did not_ think of telling him such an important thing? Being unable to sleep absolutely sounded like something bizarre, considering that any healthy human being required sleep to function properly.

"But why..?" Riku sighed and shook his head, trying his best not to make his words sound like a reproach. "How it is possible? If you don't fall asleep..."

"I just don't need to," Namine forced a half-hearted, almost apologetic smile. "Ansem told me that this body... this vessel does not require "recharging" since my soul is tied to it not in the same way as how it happens with other people. I am not really sure how much of his explanation I have actually understood, but... he said that if it bothers me so much, he may prescribe me some medicine to artificially induce sleep."

"Namine..." Riku sighed heavily and looked away; the very idea that she didn't require sleep still seemed bizarre to him as he knew that human beings spent most of their lives in slumber because it was one of the most important conditions to stay healthy.

"Sorry," the girl reached out and caressed his cheek softly. "I did not want to tell you this because I knew you would worry... I shall accept Ansem's offer and start taking that medicine if it bothers you so much. Even if that "insomnia" does not have any negative effects on my health, I agree that falling asleep from time to time might not be harmful either."

"But if you can't sleep," Riku held onto her hand and nuzzled against her palm akin to a kitten, "what have you been doing all these nights then?"

"Well," Namine giggled as she motioned at the easel behind her, "you know, a little bit of painting. Also..."

"Hmm?" Namine's soft blushing was met with a confused blink from Riku's side.

"I have just... been watching your face as you sleep."

"For _hours_?" Riku's eyes grew as round as a pair of saucers when Namine gave him a timid nod. "Wha? Isn't that boring?"

"Oh no," Namine beamed at him. "Not at all! Hold on a second!"

She took a notebook out of the nearest drawer and handed it to Riku.

"Um..." his expression reflected the highest degree of confusion as he looked through notes written by the girl's elegant, calligraphic hand-writing. " _1:48 A.M. Riku slightly opened his mouth, his brows frowned; 2:34 A.M. Riku began drooling a bit; 3:10 A.M. Riku's snoring is a bit too loud; 4:35 A.M. Riku scratched his cro..._ H-hey, Namine! What in the..?"

"Sorry!" the girl covered her mouth with both of her hands, hardly suppressing her laughter; that was a challenge indeed as Riku's beetroot red face was simply beyond hilarious. "I could not help it! You can be so funny when you sleep!"

"Geez!" he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to no end. "You _are_ something else!"

"Alright," Namine granted him one of her most beautiful smiles, "I also think that you are incredibly cute while you are asleep. Feel better now?"

It was then when Riku failed to hold back his own thunderous laughter as he made the girl squeak out of surprise at the sudden embrace.

"I _have_ been wondering," he held her gently, squeezing her petite frame only a little bit. "Nightmares haven't bothered me ever since we moved in together. I guess it's because you've been watching me this entire time, huh?"

"I am not a Dream Eater though," Namine smiled as she hugged him back.

"You're so much more than that," Riku pulled away just so that their eyes could lock in a soft gaze filled with love. "You are my everything."

"I love you, too," Namine made him shudder as she swiftly pressed her lips against his.

And yet another day for the two of them was filled with warm colours and light.

Riku couldn't get enough of his girlfriend being as adorable as she was, and Namine felt the same way about him.

Halcyon days.

 _Perfect days_.


End file.
